User blog:DragonDude83/PE Proposal: Big Boy
This time, I’m going to propose a villain from the 1990 Dick Tracy film based off the comic strip of this 1930s detective. What do you think about Alphonse Caprice, aka Big Boy? Who is He? What Has He Done? Alphonse "Big Boy" Caprice is a notorious mob boss in the city. He starts off by having some of his men shoot a rival gang dead while they were playing cards. Then he takes rival boss Lips Manlis and his girlfriend, Breathless Mahoney, hostage and forces Lips to sign over everything he owns (especially his fancy nightclub) to him. Big Boy kills Lips not by cement shoes, but by locking him inside a crate, filling it up with cement, and dropping it in the river. Big Boy has hit Breathless at least once or twice when she got mouthy with him, and she continues to act like nothing happened, and was told not to tell anyone on what really happened with Lips (especially with Dick Tracy, who tried to prompt it out of her). Big Boy’s plan to take over the city was to unite all the gangs under him. One of the mob bosses refuses, and Big Boy seemed like he was letting him and his associates go, but they were immediately blown up by a car bomb. Big Boy’s emotionless response: "Very upsetting." Big Boy tries to bribe Tracy into joining him, but Tracy rejects the bribe. Big Boy’s response to this, tying him up in the basement of the empty single building apartment owned by Tracy's girlfriend Tess Trueheart and turn the pressure of the furnace up so that the whole building will eventually implode. Tracy was rescued by the Kid (who had been following him throughout the movie after he rescued him). It’s been revealed that Big Boy avoided persecution, because he had the DA Fletcher under his pocket. Fletcher has been having second thoughts about following through with Big Boy, because it was getting too difficult, but Big Boy holds him to it. Tracy bugs Big Boy’s nightclub, and starts busting down Big Boy’s operations across town. When Big Boy finds out, he sets up a trap. He has the cop who was at the other end of the wiretap be subjected to the same cement crate treatment as Lips (he was saved in time by Tracy though), and only fails in killing Tracy when one or two of his men there are shot and killed by an up and coming and literally faceless gangster called The Blank (really Breathless in a mask). Big Boy was desperate, and paid off the Blank to get rid of Tracy as an opponent. Per Blank's plan, Big Boy has the piano player, 88 keys, set up Fletcher to supposedly meet with Tracy, but then he ends up killed by The Blank wearing Tracy's trench coat. They leave an unconscious but awakening Tracy to take the fall. But Blank kidnaps Tess and locks her up in Big Boy’s vault in his nightclub to set him up. Tracy proves his innocence, and gives chase to Big Boy with Tess still in his possession while the cops deal with and take out the rest of Big Boy's men and arrest 88 Keys. Big Boy puts Tess on a clockwork that is getting closer and closer to smashing her head with every turn. Tracy managed to put down Big Boy in a fight. Blank shows up and threatens Big Boy when he tries to go after Tracy with a pipe and offers Tracy the chance to take over the city with her if he just kills Big Boy. Tracy calls her bluff, and Big Boy shoots and mortally wounds Blank before Tracy knocks him off the railing, causing him to fall to his death. Heinousness Big Boy has multiple deaths to his name, and a few others that he has attempted to kill as well. He has the biggest bodycount in the movie. One of his lieutenants, Flattop Jones, is also bloodthirsty, but he, along with the henchmen, answer to Big Boy. The way he killed off Lips was particularly harsh, and he attempted to do that to a cop that had him bugged. His goal when he tries to kill Tracy is to make it look like an accident, but he's essentially leaving him tied up in a room with a ticking bomb at the end of the day. This is technically a Disney movie released under Touchtone Pictures. Make of that what you will. Mitigating Factors A lot of his victims deserved to die, but he’s made it known that no one stands in his way, and he will kill anyone who even remotely tries to. He even tries to kill Tess when he barely had any interaction with her before he discovered her in his vault. He’s even abandoned his own men when Dick Tracy had him on the chase. When Fletcher is his hostage, he says to him: "WHEN YOU ARE DEAD, THEN YOU ARE OUT!" He also only avoids going after Tracy right away because he will instantly be seen as the guilty party if Tracy is killed. Final Verdict Leaning on a yes. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals